This invention relates to mounting systems for containers. In the preferred embodiments illustrated, the containers are dispensers for fluids such as soaps and lotions; however the system is also suitable for use with containers for other products. The specific embodiments disclosed provide for flush mounting of containers on a wall or other support surface.
Push type dispensers have been widely used for many years and two more recent designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,877 and 4,964,544. Other designs are shown in the references cited in these two patents.
While the dispensing operation per se has been relatively satisfactory in prior designs, problems are encountered in mounting, refilling, damage in operation and due to vandalism, lost parts, unsightly appearance, cleaning and maintenance of the dispenser.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new mounting system for containers such as dispensers, which system has a clean and attractive appearance, which does not require removal of any parts for refilling, does not have any exposed components which are easily broken nor any exposed connectors, which is flush mounted on a wall while being easily removed and replaced, is readily cleaned and maintained, has very few parts, and can be locked to avoid vandalism.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.